legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gods of the Multi-Universe
The entire pantheon of the Multi-Universe. IMPORTANT: This page belongs to Menslady125 who is sticking to her Christian faith and does NOT want the real God to be pulled into a fantasy. Feel free to list whatever make-believe gods you think should be here. But please do NOT be blasphemous by bringing the real God into this. Children of the Autobots pantheon Autobots 'Primus - '''Lord of Light, creator of the Autobots, Supreme Deity '''Optimus Prime - '''god of morality and freedom '''Ultra Magnus - '''god of discipline, authority and law '''Alpha Trion - '''guardian god of the Well of All Sparks, god of life after death '''Arcee - '''goddess of love, beauty and amazons '''Blurr - '''god of speed '''Bulkhead - '''god of rocks, minerals and strength '''Bumblebee - '''god of stealth and speed '''Cliffjumper - '''god of earth '''Drift - '''god of warriors and honor '''Galaxy Star - '''guardian goddess of the Realm of the Primes, goddess of love, beauty and the stars '''Grimlock - '''god of fire and dinosaurs '''Rodimus - '''god of courage and leadership '''Inferno - '''god of fire '''Hotshot - '''god of speed and courage '''Ironhide - '''god of earth '''Jetfire - '''god of the sky '''Knockout - '''god of health and medicine '''Metroplex - '''god of strength, heroism, protection and justice '''Prowl - '''god of stealth and strategy '''Ratchet - '''god of health and medicine '''Red Alert - '''god of health and medicine '''Sideswipe - '''god of courage, thrill-seeking and intrigue '''Sunstreaker - '''god of the sun '''Smokescreen - '''god of courage, cleverness and intrigue '''Vector Prime - '''god of time and space '''Wheeljack - '''god of science and creativity '''Wingblade - '''goddess of love, beauty and wind '''Elita-1 - '''goddess of love, beauty and leadership '''Moon Racer - '''goddess of love, beauty and the moon '''Starscream - '''god of the stars '''Chromia - '''goddess of love, beauty and metals '''Firestar - '''goddess of love, beauty and fire '''Override - '''goddess of love, beauty and speed '''Crosshairs - '''god of stealth and strategy '''Silverbolt - '''god of the sky '''Waspinator - '''god of insects '''Blackarachnia - '''goddess of spiders and poison '''Seaspray - '''god of water and the sea '''Mirage - '''god of illusions and cleverness '''Tracks - '''god of charm and beauty '''Windcharger - '''god of wind '''Beachcomber - '''god of nature and appreciation '''Perceptor - '''god of science and knowledge '''Kup - '''god of discipline, toughness and justice '''Springer - '''god of speed and fleet-footedness '''Brawn - '''god of strength and toughness '''Jazz - '''god of assimilation, improvision and creative decisions Decepticons (dark gods) '''Unicron - '''the Chaos Bringer, Lord of Darkness '''Megatron/Galvatron - '''god of evil '''Airachnid - '''goddess of spiders and poison '''Breakdown - '''god of anger, destruction and violence '''Cyclonus - '''god of wind and insanity '''Demolishor - '''god of war and destruction '''Devastator - '''god of destruction '''Dreadwing - '''god of the sky '''Flamewar - '''goddess of fire '''Tidal Wave - '''god of the sea '''Shockwave - '''god of science and logic '''Skyquake - '''god of the sky '''Soundwave - '''god of sonokinetics and telepathy '''Thundercracker - '''god of the sky, thunder and lightning '''Vortex - '''god of space and torture '''Blitzwing - '''god of the sky, insanity and violence '''Barricade - '''god of lies and deceit Greek pantheon (God of War, Hercules, etc.) '''Chaos - '''The personification of nothingness from which all of existence sprang. Depicted as a void. Initially genderless, later on described as female '''Gaia - '''Personification of the Earth, Mother Earth '''Pontus - '''god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures '''Zeus - '''king of the gods '''Hera - '''Zeus' queen, goddess of marriage '''Apollo - '''god of light, music and reason '''Ares - '''god of war '''Athena - '''goddess of wisdom '''Hades - '''god of the underworld '''Helios - '''god of the sun '''Hephaestus - '''god of smiths and fire '''Hermes - '''messenger of the gods '''Morpheus - '''god of dreams '''Poseidon - '''god of the sea '''Thanatos - '''god of death '''Aphrodite - '''goddess of love and beauty '''Dionysus - '''god of wine '''Artemis - '''goddess of the hunt '''Selene - '''goddess of the moon '''Ouranos - '''god of the sky '''Demeter - '''goddess of the harvest '''Persephone - '''goddess of spring and flowers '''Hestia - '''goddess of the hearth '''Hypnos - '''god of sleep '''Nyx - '''goddess of night '''Hecate - '''goddess of the moon and witchcraft '''Nike - '''goddess of victory '''Iris - '''goddess of the rainbow, the sea, the sky, and another messenger of the gods '''Pan - '''god of nature '''Achlys - '''goddess of poisons '''Aether - '''god of light and the upper atmosphere '''Aion - '''god of eternity '''Anake - '''goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity '''Chronos - '''god of empirical time '''Eos - '''goddess of the dawn '''Erebus - '''god of darkness and shadow '''Eros - '''god of love and attraction '''Hemera - '''goddess of day '''Nemesis - '''goddess of justice '''The Nesoi - '''goddesses of the islands and sea '''The Ourea - '''gods of mountains '''Phanes - '''god of procreation '''Tartarus - '''god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, the Tartarean pit '''Phobos - '''god of fear '''Thalassa - '''Personification of the sea and consort of Pontus Egyptian pantheon (Egyxos, Yu-Gi-Oh, etc.) '''Atum - '''supreme Egyptian deity, the creator '''Ra - '''god of the sun '''Bastet '- goddess of cats, joy, dancing, music, family, and love 'Osiris - '''god of transition, the underworld, regeneration, and the dead '''Anubis - '''god of mummification, death, and the afterlife '''Hathor - '''goddess of beauty, love, music, and the sky '''Horus - '''god of hunting, war, protection, and the sky '''Isis - '''goddess of love, healing, and magic '''Sobek - '''god of the Nile, crocodiles, strength, power, and military prowess '''Thoth - '''god of wisdom, knowledge, and writing '''Set - '''god of anarchy, war, storms and deserts '''Shu - '''god of dry air and the sky '''Tefnut - '''goddess of moisture and wetness Norse Pantheon (Marvel, etc.) '''Odin - '''king of the gods, god of wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet '''Sjöfn - '''goddess of love '''Loki - '''god of shape shifting, mischief and illusions '''Thor - '''god of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing and fertility '''Hel - '''goddess of the underworld '''Baldur - '''god of light and radiance, peace and forgiveness '''Rán - '''goddess of the sea '''Bragi - '''god of music and the harp '''Gefjon - '''goddess of ploughing '''Dellingr -' god of dawn 'Forseti - '''god of courts and meditation '''Eir - '''goddess of medical skill '''Freyr - '''god of prosperity, fair weather, and fertility '''Heimdall - '''guardian god of the Bifröst Bridge, guardian of the gods '''Hermodr - '''messenger of the gods '''Máni - '''god of the moon '''Iðunn - '''goddess of apples and youth '''Njörðr - '''god of the sea, seafaring, wind, fishing, wealth, and crop fertility '''Sól - '''goddess of the sun '''Týr - '''god of law and heroic glory '''Ullr - '''god of archery '''Snotra - '''goddess of wisdom '''Víðarr - '''god of vengeance '''Freyja - '''goddess of love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death '''Nerthus - '''goddess of fertility '''Sif - '''goddess of earth '''Skaði - '''goddess of bow-hunting, skiing, winter, and mountains '''Syn - '''goddess of defensive refusal '''Vár - '''goddess of oaths and agreements '''Vör - '''goddess of wisdom Dungeons and Dragons pantheon '''Boccob - '''god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight '''Corellon Larethian - '''god of elves, magic, music, and arts '''Garl Glittergold - '''god of gnomes, humor, and gem-cutting '''Gruumsh - '''god of orcs '''Lolth - '''goddess of the drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins '''Moradin - '''god of dwarves '''Nerull - '''god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld '''Tyr - '''god of justice '''Pelor - '''god of the sun, light, strength and healing '''Yondalla - '''goddess of halflings '''Ehlonna - '''goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility '''Erythnul - '''god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter '''Fharlanghn - '''god of horizons, distance, travel, and roads '''Heironeous - '''god of chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, and valor '''Hextor - '''god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny '''Kord - '''god of athletics, sports, brawling, strength, and courage '''Obad-Hai - '''god of nature, woodlands, freedom, hunting, and beasts '''Olidammara - '''god of music, revels, wine, rogues, humor, and tricks '''Saint Cuthbert - '''god of common sense, wisdom, zeal, honesty, truth, and discipline '''Wee Jas - '''goddess of magic, death, vanity, and law '''Vecna - '''god of destructive and evil secrets '''Afflux - '''god of inquiry, necromancy and death '''Bahamut - '''god of good (metallic) dragons and the wind, the platinum dragon '''Beltar - '''goddess of malice, caves and pits '''Bralm - ' goddess of insects and industriousness 'Celestian - '''god of stars, space and wanderers '''Cyndor - '''god of time, infinity and continuity '''Delleb - '''god of reason, intellect and study '''Evening Glory - '''god of love, beauty and immortality through undeath '''Geshtai - '''goddess of lakes, rivers, wells, and streams '''Incabulos - '''god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought and disasters '''Istus - '''goddess of fate, destiny, divination, future, and honesty '''Joramy - '''goddess of fire, volcanoes, wrath, anger and quarrels '''Karaan - '''god of lycanthropy, cannibalism, wild savagery, and urban decay '''Kurtulmak - '''god of trap-making, mining, and war '''Lirr - '''goddess of prose, poetry, literature, and art '''Llerg - '''god of beasts and strength '''Mouqol - '''god of trade, negotiation, ventures, appraisal and reciprocity '''Osprem - '''goddess of sea voyages, ships, and sailors '''Pholtus - '''god of light, resolution, law, and order '''Procan - '''god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather, and navigation '''Pyremius - '''god of fire, poison, and murder '''Rallaster - '''god of razors, mutilation, murder, insanity and torture '''Rao - '''god of peace, reason, and serenity '''Scahrossar - '''goddess of sadism, masochism,and pleasurable pain '''Telchur - '''god of winter, cold, and the north wind '''Tharizdun - '''god of eternal darkness, decay, entropy, malign knowledge, and insanity '''Tiamat - '''goddess of evil (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed, and cruelty '''Trithereon - '''god of individuality, liberty, retribution, and self-defense '''Urbanus - '''god of cities, growth, and improvement '''Vatun - '''god of northern barbarians, cold, winter and arctic beasts '''The Xammux - '''god(s) of analytical thinking, forbidden lore, experimentation, and amorality '''Xan Yae - '''goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth and mental powers '''Yeathan - '''god of drowning, aquatic calamities, watery death, and dark water '''Zarus - '''god of humanity, domination, and perfection '''Aurill - '''goddess of winter Dwarven gods '''Abbathor - '''god of greed '''Berronar Truesilver - '''goddess of safety, truth, home and healing '''Clanggedin Silverbeard - '''god of battle and war '''Dugmaren Brightmantle - '''god of scholarship, discovery and invention '''Dumathoin - '''god of exploration and mining '''Hanseath - '''god of war, carousing and alcohol '''Laduguer - '''god of magic weapons, artisans, magic and duergar '''Moradin - '''god of all dwarves, creation, smithing, protection, metal-craft and stonework '''Muamman Duathal - '''god of expatriates, urban dwarves, travelers and exiles '''Mya - '''goddess of clan, family and wisdom '''Roknar - '''god of greed, intrigue, lies and earth '''Thautam - '''god of magic and darkness '''Valkauna - '''goddess of oaths, death and birth '''Vergadain - '''god of wealth and luck Elven gods '''Aerdrie Faenya - '''goddess of air, weather, avians, rain and fertility '''Correllon Larethian - '''god of all elves, magic, music, arts, crafts, warfare and poetry '''Deep Sashelas - '''god of aquatic elves, oceans, knowledge, beauty and water magic '''Elebrin Liothiel - '''god of nature, gardens, orchards and harvest '''Erevan Ilesere - '''god of mischief, change and rogues '''Fenmarel Mestarine - '''deity of wild elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation '''Hanali Celanil - '''goddess of love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists '''Labelas Enoreth - '''god of time, longevity and history '''Rillifane Rallathil - '''god of wood elves, woodlands, nature and druids '''Sehanine Moonbow - '''goddess of mysticism, dreams, far journeys, death, full moons and transcendence '''Solonor Thelandira - '''god of archery, hunting and wilderness survival '''Vandria Gilmadrith - '''goddess of war, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance and decision Gnome gods '''Baervan Wildwanderer - '''god of forests, nature and travel '''Baravar Cloakshadow - '''god of illusions, protection, deception and hatred of goblinoids '''Callerduran Smoothhands - '''god of earth, good, healing and protection '''Flandal Steelskin - '''god of mining, smithing and fitness '''Gaerdal Ironhand - '''god of protection, vigilance and combat '''Garl Glittergold - '''god of all gnomes, protection, humor, trickery, gem-cutting and smithing '''Gelf Darkhearth - '''god of entropy and revenge '''The Glutton - '''god of disaster and greed '''Ril Cleverthrush - '''god of invention, creation and sky '''Segojan Earthcaller - '''god of earth and nature '''Sheyanna Flaxenstrand - '''goddess of love, beauty and passion '''Urdlen - '''god of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred and blind destruction Goliath gods '''Kavaki, the Ram-Lord - '''god of goliaths and competition '''Manethak, the Wise Hunter - '''god of hunting and lore '''Naki-Uthai, the Brave Climber - '''god of mountains, climbing and bravery '''Theleya, the Fertile One - '''goddess of fertility and growth '''Vanua, the Harbinger of Woe - '''god of natural disasters and misfortune Halfling gods '''Arvoreen - '''goddess of protection, vigilance and war '''Brandobaris - '''god of stealth, thieves and adventuring '''Cyrrollalee - '''goddess of friendship, trust and home '''Dallah Thaun - '''goddess of halflings, secrets, guile, thieves and rogues, acquisition of wealth and death '''Sheela Peryroyl - ' goddess of nature, agriculture and weather 'Yondalla - '''goddess of all halflings, family, good, halfling, law and protection Raptoran gods '''Tuilviel Glithien - '''god of raptorans, night birds, stars and moon '''Duthila - '''goddess of autumn, hunting and abundance '''Kithin - '''god of winter, the dead and dying, barrenness and paucity '''Lliendil - '''god of weather, rain, storms, sun, wind, change and trickery '''Nilthina - '''god of summer, abundance, warmth, growth and lore '''Ventila - '''goddess of spring, fertility, growth and love Dragon gods '''Astilabor - '''goddess of acquisitiveness, status and wealth '''Chronepsis - '''god of fate, death and judgement '''Faluzure - '''god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion '''Garyx - '''god of fire, destruction and renewal '''Hlal - '''god of humor, storytelling and inspiration '''Io - '''god of dragonkind, balance and peace '''Lendys - '''god of balance and justice '''Sardior - '''dragon god of psionics, secrets, and the night '''Tamara - '''goddess of life, light and mercy '''Shao - '''god of celestial dragonkind, darkness, shadows, and death Drow (dark elf) gods '''Eilistraee - '''goddess of good (renegade) drow '''Lolth - '''goddess of all drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins '''Vhaeraun - '''god of male drow, thievery and evil activity on the surface Fey gods '''Damh - '''god of korreds, satyrs, atomies, dance, song, and celebrations '''Eachthighern - '''god of unicorns, pegasi, healing, loyalty and protection '''Emmantiensien - '''god of treants, trees, and deep and hidden magic '''Nathair Sgiathach - '''god of pseudodragons, faerie dragons, sprites, pixies, grigs, mischief and pranks '''Oberon - '''god of nature, wild places and animals '''Skerrit - '''god of centaurs, community and natural balances '''Titania - '''goddess of all Fey, their realms, friendship and magic '''Verenestra - '''goddess of dryads, nymphs, sylphs, female fey, charm and beauty Giant gods '''Annam - '''god of all giants, magic, knowledge, fertility and philosophy '''Grolantor - '''god of hill giants, ettins, hunting and combat '''Hiatea - '''female giants, nature, agriculture, hunting and children '''Iallanis - '''goddess of good giants, love, mercy and beauty '''Karontor - ' god of fomorians, deformity, hatred and beasts '''Memnor - '''god of pride, mental prowess and control '''Skoraeus Stonebones - '''god of stone giants '''Stronmaus - '''god of cloud giants, storm giants, sun, sky, weather and joy '''Surtr - '''god of fire giants '''Thrym - '''god of good frost giants, cold, ice and magic Goblin gods '''Bargrivyek - '''god of cooperation and territory '''Khurgorbaeyag - '''god of slavery, oppression and morale '''Maglubiyet - '''god of all goblins and goblinoids, war and rulership '''Nomog-Geaya - '''god of hobgoblins, war and authority Lycanthrope gods '''Balador - '''god of werebears, protection and fraternity '''Daragor - '''god of werewolves, marauding beasts, bloodlust and pain '''Eshebala - '''goddess of foxwomen (werefoxes), vanity, charm, greed and cunning '''Ferrix - '''god of weretigers, play, curiosity and hunting '''Squerrik - '''god of wererats, thievery, disguise and concealment Orc gods '''Bahgtru - '''god of strength and combat '''Gruumsh - '''god of all orcs, conquest, strength, survival and territory '''Ilneval - '''god of warfare '''Luthic - '''goddess of female orcs, fertility, medicine and servitude '''Shargaas - '''god of darkness and thieves '''Yurtrus - '''god of death and disease Other gods '''Baphomet - '''god of minotaurs '''Blibdoolpoolp - '''goddess of kuo-toa '''Diinkarazan - '''derro god of vengeance '''Diirinka - '''god of derro '''Eadro - '''god of merfolk and locathah '''Gorellik - '''god of gnolls, hunting, hyenas and hyaenodons '''Grankhul - '''bugbear god of hunting, senses, surprise and stealth '''Great Mother - '''goddess of beholders, magic, fertility and tyranny '''Gzemnid - '''beholder god of gases, fogs, obscurement and deception '''Hruggek - '''god of bugbears '''Ilsensine - '''god of illithids '''Jazirian - '''god of couatls, community, peace, learning and parenthood '''Koriel - '''god of ki-rin, learning, protection and vigilance against evil '''Kurtulmak - '''god of kobolds, trap-making, mining and war '''Laogzed - '''god of troglodytes '''Maanzecorian - '''illithid god of knowledge and philosophy '''Merrshaulk - '''god of yuan-ti '''Nameless One - '''god of evil and evil magic '''Panzuriel - '''god of evil aquatic creatures, murder, confusion and subversion '''Parrafaire - '''naga god of guardianship '''Persana - '''god of tritons and architecture '''Psilofyr - '''god of myconids, community, healing and philosophy '''Quorlinn - '''god of kenku, trickery, disguise and thievery '''Ramenos - '''god of bullywugs, somnolence, intoxication and decay '''Remnis - '''god of giant eagles, sky and service '''Sekolah - '''god of sahuagin '''Semuanya - '''god of lizardfolk '''Sess'Innek - '''god of dark nagas, lizard kings, civilization and dominion '''Shekinester - '''goddess of naga '''Sixin - '''god of xill, war, intrigue and deception '''Surminare - '''god of selkies, beauty and peace '''Syranita - '''goddess of aarakocra, protection and watchfulness '''Vaprak - '''god of ogres, trolls, combat and greed '''Wastri - '''god of amphibians, bigotry, and self-deception '''Yeenoghu - '''god of gnolls Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Death Gods Category:New Gods Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Goddesses Category:Non Humans